starborn_alignmentfandomcom-20200215-history
Cajon
Cajon is a small Seroran coastal settlement dominated by a harbor. Cajon is a sleepy little town based mostly around fishing and providing for passing travelers, but also works as a trading port for ships bound towards Aquore and the Isles - and more rarely up the coast to Sirith and Onea. Town Cajon is a small village populated mostly by those working as sailors, traders or fishers. The town’s permanent population consists of various professions that aid in keeping the port running, and trade going smooth. During peak travel and trading seasons, Cajon might house over a thousand horses - but those times are brief, and the town always soon returns to its own, sleepy self. Built with permanent sandstone structures, Cajon makes for a handsome little town, with buildings located in a freeform pattern around the harbor and coastline. With no town-planning to speak off, Cajon can be a bit disorienting for first-time visitors despite its small size. The town is surrounded by a few tiny farms, from which the produce goes directly to the town itself. Most of the larger buildings in Cajon are boathouses or warehouses, while homesteads tend to be small and painted in vibrant colors. Alya’s Trident Cajon’s only tavern offers room and board to Serorans for free or for a simple favor, but if you want their Onean ale, you better have something worthwhile to give. Alya’s Trident’s long-suffering owner breaks up bar fights with an efficiency that only comes from years of practice, and the tavern is known as a place where one can have a good time, if not a good rest. The building itself is a somewhat questionable-looking architectural wonder, combining the original sandstone building with an extension part constructed from the back-end of a pirate ship, with a mast and all. There are almost yearly debates on whether or not the somewhat lewd figurehead depicting Cascade and Alya - the only part from the front end of the ship that survives - should be on display outside the tavern, yet there it remains. Cajon Outpost Founded in autumn of 1701, the Cajon outpost is a trading and recruitment hub for the Flight and Rogues. Here Serorans can peacefully interact with the two wayward factions. Culture Cajon is a somewhat rough town where people are used to hard work and hard seas. The occasional but too frequent to ignore pirate raids have made Cajon’s inhabitants quite hardy, and their distance from the capital of Osulas has always meant that they can’t rely on timely aid. Adept at solving their own problems, the residents are good sailors and unconventional but skilled fighters. Over the years, more than a few pirates and vagabonds have made a home in Cajon, and even more have passed through the town, leaving a mark on the local culture. The people of Cajon are friendly and open, but also a bit brash and slightly too fond of brawling. They revere Alya and Cascade equally, but their versions of the goddess’ align more with the rogue interpretation - leading many a Mullah to sigh and shake their head when visiting the town. The unofficial yet unquestionable leader of this little village is the harbormaster, a position that Ruth currently holds. History Cajon is a young town, founded during the reign of the Talorian Emperor Peregrine, who showed interest in trade and exchange of ambassadors. Cajon was founded as an access point to this new potential friend, and has acted as a trading port ever since. It has also dealt with pirates - both peacefully as a trading harbor, and much less peacefully. According to local legend, the seas near Cajon contain dozens of wrecks. The life in Cajon has been much the same throughout the years - sleepy days in the hot Sedo sun, disturbed by the occasional raid. The only serious danger during the town’s history came during the Aodh Serora war, when a small fleet of Aodhian ships sailed into Cajon in an attempt to take the town, and cut off Serora’s trading routes. Miraculously, the town survived the assault and managed to chase off the attackers, although most of the larger ships in the harbor at the time were lost. After the war, Cajon has recovered nicely, and is now home to a Flight-Rogue outpost. Category:Serora Category:Location